BHL Gaming
The BHL Community BHL is more than just a Gay Dick Sucking Clan .We are a Community of like minded Gamers looking to improve Dick sucking Collaboration. WE ARE one of the largest gaming communities in the WORLD, but our success is measured one member at a time. OUR community is dedicated to all of its members and every member has a voice. We believe that each BHL member is a Leader -- from the rookie member hosting a game lobby to the BHL Management Team. Each member has an opportunity for advancement, and the opportunity to create a better community for all members. We are dedicated and focused on all things gaming! Old School or New School, Core or Hardcore, Campaign or Multiplayer, Professional or Just for fun: HOW you play is up to you! BHL gives you a fun platform to find players with the same gaming style as yours. It's High Octane Social Networking for Gamers! Looking to become a Professional Gamer or turn gaming into a career? We can help you get started! Just looking for a fun group of players to game with? We've got you covered! Who We Are We are Elite Gamers! BHL's Membership list includes some the best competition & professional gamers in the World. Our Members Hold World Gaming Records for XP & Score in Call of Duty4, Call of Duty5, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Black Ops, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, and Battlefield. We help you unlock your games full potential through Organized Gaming. We help each other rank-up, unlock achievements, unlock classes, unlock perks, emblems, guns, maps, improve your KDR and Win / Loss ratios We are a One Source Gaming Community! Weekly Tournaments, Contests, Events, Prizes, Gaming News, GameBattles / MLG, Professional Sponsors, and Fun! Be A Part Of The Revolution 'ABOUT BHL ' Founded in November 2008, BHL started out as group of friends just looking for a way to complete the online multi-player Prestige Mode in Call of Duty 4 (Modern Warfare) and Call of Duty 5 (World at War). They learned that Organized Gaming as a team was the fastest way to rank-up! The group established a few basic ground rules and started advertising organized gaming matches on gaming forums. The groups advertising started to draw in large numbers of people looking for "organized" matches with Serious XP being gained. Gamers around the world were tired of joining Failed lobbies that consistently lacked teamwork and trust! To this end, BHL Gaming was founded! To better manage the clan's growth, BHL's founding members established a PHPbb website and rented out an IPB forum board. By the end of January 2009 BHL had more than 200 members and quickly outgrew the PHPbb website. BHL then upgraded its website, purchased an IPB license, and rented a few hosting servers to cover the demand. By the end of February 2009 BHL had tripled its membership, and by October 2009, BHL had grown to more than 6000 members. On November 10, 2009, to coincide with the release of Modern Warfare 2; BHL upgraded its IPB forum, unveiled a redesigned custom copyrighted skin, and redesigned homepage. By January 2010, the BHL Community had grown to more the 25,000 members and quickly outgrew its hosting environment! BHL Then again upgraded its hosting servers to a fully dedicated high-tech hosting solution. Also in January 2010, BHL announced the development of a dedicated Events Management Team to oversee weekly & monthly community contests and tournaments. BHL then also announced that Evil Controllers had joined the community as an active member and Premium Sponsor. BHL is also a proud supporter of Professional Gaming Including Major League Gaming (MLG), MLG's GameBattles, World Cyber Games, Electronic Sports World Cup, Championship Gaming Series, Pro Gaming League, XLEAGUE.TV, World e-Sports Games ,Starleague (Ongamenet), World Series of Video Games , and World League eSport BHL has several community based gaming teams participating in Professional Gaming leagues. So if you're looking for an MGL or Gamebattles Team or your looking to start a community team BHL has you covered! 'A Thriving Gaming Community ' BHL is a thriving gaming community with member from all over the world! The site receives over 75,000 visitors every month who generate over 25 million page views. BHL can be found on Facebook, Twitter and YouTube! One thing that separates BHL from all the other gaming organizations or clans is its people! BHL has the best staff, players and community members found anywhere on the Web! Once players and fans meet BHL's Gaming community, they rapidly want to become a part of the action. The BHL Experience starts when someone first resisters for the forums. 'What is Boosting / What its Not ' By Definition: (Boosting) \ (Boost), v. t. & p. p. boosted; p. pr. & vb. n. boosting. boast, v. i. one who is endeavoring to climb; to assist in overcoming obstacles, or in making advancement. to promote the cause or interests of u. s. Game Boosting Boosting in video games is the science of determining the most efficient way to advance any element or obstacle within a game. One of the most common forms of Game Boosting is Rank or Level Boosting. Rank or Level Boosting determines the most efficient way for a player to gain score or experience points (XP) to quickly move from one Rank or Level to the next. In most cases Boosting is collaboration based or Team based in order ensure efficiency among a larger player group. Contrary to popular believe game Boosting works within the established games rules to find the most efficient way to advance. Boosting as defined is also NOT a terms of service violations on any gaming console platform! Boosting is often mislabeled as or defined as game modding or console hacking! The reality is that Boosting has NOTHING to do with game modding or console hacking! Those type of activities are TOS violations aimed at altering the game's outcome, code, or defined rules established by the games manufacture. Boosting is about game play efficiency within the established games rules. Other common forms of Game Boosting include: 1. Achievement Boosting (Also called: Gamerscore Boosting) : Unlocking achievements, game classes, perks, emblems, guns, maps, etc. 2. Score or Leaderboard Boosting: Improving your Global Leaderboard Ranking 3. Win Boosting : Improving your Win Loss ratio: Improving your gaming stats 4. Kill Boosting / KDR Boosting : Improving your gaming stats 5. Game Specific Boosting; Example - Nuke Boosting in MW2 Why Boost: Game developers year after year have down two things consistently: 1. Locked more and more content out of the box (you can't play more than half the game you just paid for) and 2. They simply made the game longer by repeating the same content (and level) over and over; (not more challenging, just longer by make you repeat what you have already accomplished over and over, and over again). The perfect example of this is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In MW2 there are 70 levels / ranks online, once you have completed the 70 levels you get to do it again under the "prestige mode" – Repeat 10 more times and you have reached the top Tenth Prestige Level 70. That's 700 total levels; that repeated the same game content 630 times! It takes the average player between 120 to 140 hours (4 to 5 days of game play) to play go from level 0 to 70. So if you started playing right now 24/7, no breaks, you could finish the game in around 40 to 50 days / more than 1000 hours in-game! Don't you think you would want to be just a little efficient with your time when ranking up? Another Example: You buy a racing game and the day you get it more than 60% of the game is locked because you are required to get this class "B" license or that class "A" license to race on specific tracks! You paid to play the entire game not just parts of it! Boosting is nothing more than efficient and well-organized game play! At the End the end of the day we are all gamers – just looking to have a little fun! Not everyone is a Hardcore Booster – Maybe you're a Hardcore gamer just looking for a little help with an achievement … we've got you covered! Over the Years "Boosting" has gotten a bad name and the Original definition has changed. The Team that more reflects what BHL Support is "Organized Gaming" All information above was retrieved from here Category:About BHL Category:BHL Information